Godzilla (Showa) Vs Zigra Vs Barugon
by gojigamer97
Summary: After recovering from his previous battle with the King of Terror, the King of the Monsters encounters the alien menace known as Zigra. But Barugon joins in to protect his own territory from both. Can Godzilla overcome the might of Zigra? Will Barugon manage to somehow ward off the two? Or will Zigra dethrone Godzilla and proceed to take over the Earth?


Godzilla (Showa) Vs. Zigra Vs. Barugon:

Time Period: After Godzilla vs. Monster Zero and before Godzilla vs. The Sea Monster

(in hindsight, the spray is actually just a beam of light, but the outcome won't change)

Deep within the ocean waters of the Pacific, something was stirring. Flashes of blue light shined throughout the murky depths of the sea. The echoes of a powerful roar reverberated all around. It was none other than the King of the Monsters himself, Godzilla, finally awaking from his slumber.

The king looked around, remembering how he and Rodan had plunged into the ocean waters against the King of Terror, Ghidorah, and how they finally repelled him at the cost of their energy, forcing Godzilla to become unconscious. Only Rodan wasn't with him. In fact, he wasn't in the location where he closed his eyes after barely defeating the three-headed dragon. He viewed his surroundings, noting the unfamiliar rocky walls nearby and the crevice within the wall. Somehow, Rodan must have found a way to relocate him.

Rodan! Godzilla panicked as he searched his rocky surroundings for his friend. There was no sign of the giant pterodactyl. Hopefully, Rodan somehow found a way to return to the surface. But he was doubtful. When he lifted Godzilla up to topple the King of Terror, Rodan had said goodbye, almost implying that he couldn't swim. Unsure and all alone in the deep, the King of the Monsters sat on the rocky bottom, thinking about his friend.

But Godzilla wasn't alone.

His senses picked up a strange extraterrestrial object within the crevice. Great, another alien species to deal with, thought Godzilla, as he noticed a small spaceship with strange flashing red lights in the center. Whatever was in this thing started to communicate with Godzilla, commanding him to surrender this planet to Zigra and that no force on Earth could resist the power of— KABOOM! Godzilla simply fired his atomic beam at the ship and destroyed it, only to release the monster Zigra, a spiky shark-like swordfish of sorts, which grew to match Godzilla's size and brushed past the king, knocking him onto the oceanic ground. The King returned to his feet, paying close attention to the fast movements of this bizarre creature. Its sharp-pitched screeches annoyed the atomic saurian, as the shark circled around him. Already, Godzilla knew that his enemy could outmaneuver his own movements in the water, but on land?

Zigra immediately closed the distance between the two, his blades striking Godzilla along the side and once again toppling the monster. As Godzilla returned to his feet, Zigra swam straight towards Godzilla, attempting to ram his nose straight into Godzilla's heart. With quick reflexes, however, Godzilla grabbed Zigra's nose, turned his body, and plunged the alien right into the ground, trapping the beast. Zigra flapped his fins and tail about, trying to release himself from his predicament, only for Godzilla to constantly punch and kick the fish until, finally, Godzilla grabbed his tail and slammed him onto the ground. Free from the rocky surface, Zigra wriggled itself out of Godzilla's grasp and narrowly avoided Godzilla's atomic ray. Having enough of this Godzilla swam up to the surface, hoping to bring this battle onto land and to finish this fight. Unbeknownst to Godzilla, Zigra knew that this was what the King was eventually planning to do and hoped to soon unleash a deadly weapon that could prove his foe's demise. He just had to wait for the opportune moment.

Off the shores of a small island (which would become the base for Red Bamboo) was the monster Barugon, a beast that walked around looking for food. This was one of the three monsters that threatened the native tribes of this particular island, as humans proved to be quite a delicacy. The quadruped had survived numerous traps that were meant to lead him into the freshwater lake farther inland, but his weapons proved too much. But now, something had intrigued this beast. For out in the waters he could see some type of turmoil going on.

The waters erupted as Godzilla breached the surface, his roar echoing towards the island. The king's eyes looked towards the island, seeing it as the perfect opportunity to defeat the extraterrestrial. Only now did he realize how vulnerable he truly was, as he suddenly felt the sharp teeth of Zigra latch onto his tail and pull him back down into the water. Barugon watched in shock as he watched this dinosaur of sorts be dragged back into the water. Zigra was now upon the king, bashing the King of the Monsters with his fins and attempting to slash his body. But while his sharp attacks did little more than scratch Godzilla's skin, his close combat made up for it. Godzilla, already recovered from his surprise, replied back with his own barrage of punches and kicks, while secretly baiting his fishy foe closer and closer to the island. When he felt his tail brush up against the sand, Godzilla knew that he was close enough. Only now did Zigra finally understand what Godzilla was trying to do, but even he wasn't fast enough. As he tried to swim away, Godzilla clutched his tailfin and used all of his strength to toss him out of the water.

Barugon immediately backed away at the sight of Zigra flying out of the water onto the beach. The alien shark flopped around the sand, vulnerable to any attack from anything, including the quadruped. Suddenly, Godzilla burst out of the waters as he made his way to shore, eying the hopeless Zigra and the new monster. Barugon roared angrily at Godzilla's intrusion, telling him to get off of his island. The King of the Monsters simply ignored him and kicked aside Zigra, exposing the underside of the fish. Godzilla proceeded to step on the extraterrestrial, punishing the fool for annoying him. Zigra cried out in pain as he felt the thuds of his feet pound his body deeper and deeper into the sand while waiting patiently for his time to strike. But before Godzilla could finish him off, a rainbow struck his back and forced Godzilla to stumble forward. He turned towards the quadruped, seeing the ray emitted from the monster's back as well as the glowing spikes. Zigra would have to wait.

Barugon charged towards his foe, attempting to ram his horn into Godzilla's legs. Godzilla merely sidestepped out of the way as Barugon ran straight into Zigra, his horn clanging against the metallic-like skin of Zigra. Before Barugon could recover, Godzilla grabbed onto his long tail and pulled him away from Zigra. Full of fright and fear, Barugon desperately struggled in vain to hold his ground, as Godzilla threw him over his side and slammed him into the ground. Not having enough with his foe, Godzilla raised him into the air and slammed him back down repeatedly. Unfortunately, this gave Zigra the perfect chance to regain his composure. The alien flipped over onto his belly and, through some strange usage of fins, was able to stand up on his bottom fins (not his tail). Seeing that Godzilla was preoccupied at the moment, Zigra prepared his silky spray, a spray that would paralyze any monster. But before he could unleash it, Godzilla flung Barugon straight into the monster, not knowing that Zigra was standing until he let go. The quadruped slammed into Zigra and fell to the ground, with the silky spray shooting harmlessly into the air. At least, that's what it seemed, until it came falling down onto Barugon. Fortunately, the quadruped rolled out of the way in time for the silk to barely miss him, and the quadruped immediately returned to his feet.

Godzilla, having had enough, fired his atomic ray straight into Barugon's face, which exploded upon impact and sent Barugon back to the ground, with his face all bloody with blue from the impact. The King walked forward, eying the flailing Zigra and the somewhat limp Barugon. But before he could react, Barugon suddenly opened his mouth and extended his club-like tongue, which emitted a freezing mist. Godzilla stumbled backwards just before the mist could freeze his legs and force him to become immobile, but he already felt the cold spreading. His dorsal fins started to flash with blue brilliance, which gave off heat and diminished the cold. But before Barugon could try anything else, Zigra suddenly moved his head up sprayed the silk again, only this time striking Barugon's bloody wounds.

The King of the Monsters watched in horror as the quadruped suddenly became still, paralyzed by the spray. He watched as Zigra returned to standing on his fins and kicked Barugon to the side, tipping the quadruped onto its side. The alien fish snickered at Godzilla's fear, restating how no force on Earth could overcome his power. And to prove it, Zigra once again fired his silky spray, which hit Godzilla square in the chest.

But the King of the Monsters, seething with anger, would not bow down.

Using his anger to keep himself active, Godzilla tackled his fishy foe and, while keeping him pinned to the ground, constantly bashed Zigra. The radioactivity coursed through his arteries and veins, hindering the spreading of the silky spray throughout his entire body and allowing Godzilla to brutally punish Zigra. The extraterrestrial began to doubt his chances of survival, as he screamed in pain after every punch and every swipe until his entire face was bloody and bruised. Godzilla backed off and, with a flash of his dorsal spines, fired his atomic ray, striking the alien fish dead center and forcing him down to the ground, devastated. Still vengeful, Godzilla took another step forward and fired another atomic ray, only for Zigra, knowing that a blast to his face or in his chest once again would mortally wound -if not kill- him, leaped into the ocean and swam away. Zigra cursed himself for having been forced to retreat. The alien would have to halt his plans for recovery purposes…

The King of the Monsters roared in triumph at the sight of his enemy's retreat, but suddenly stumbled as the spray started to finally kick in. Godzilla looked around, eyeing the land before him, until finally spotting a cave. To his fear, however, his legs weren't working! Desperately, Godzilla crawled his way using all of his upper body to drag himself there. His body moved slower and slower as the cave appeared closer and closer, until he finally made his way deep into the cave and, with a sigh, closed his eyes and let his slumber begin. He didn't know that this cave was the home of Barugon, before this fight had ended and before the natives of the island, after watching the conflict, finally dragged the paralyzed Barugon into the fresh water lake and left him there to die. Nor did he know that his battle with Zigra would be the reason as to why Zigra's plans would be delayed and thus would give a chance for Gamera to win in the future.

When Godzilla finally woke up, struck by some source of electrical energy, the only thing that entered his mind was revenge against the shark. And the giant red lobster that screeched at him would serve as a perfect opportunity to vent his rage.

Winner: Godzilla


End file.
